Nia
by Jynxie
Summary: What would have happened if there had been more than nine rings for the humans. she has been almost alone for nearly 2000 years and now the time she has been waiting for has come. will she be strong enough? Please review as frist fanfic
1. awakening

Awakening  
  
Nia awoke suddenly a sheen of sweat upon her brow she passed her hand over her eyes to wipe away the nightmare. So she thought the time has come she looked at her right hand the small band of gold upon her third finger. Nia dressed and slipped out of the tavern in which she was staying it was time and she needed to get to Rivendell in time. She saddled her horse Shadow a noble beast he had been her only companion over the years and he seemed to know that things were changing and snorted "I know old friend but they will need us now it is our destiny to help"  
  
She rode through the night she could sense the others on the roads between here and Rivendell she felt an old feeling of sadness she was with them but she knew there was nothing she could do for her she had tried once and failed. She rode on ever harder they would not stop her they were only after one thing...the ring. She reached Rivendell early in the morning but he was already waiting for her "good morning Gandalf" she said as she dismounted "I knew you would come Nia your destiny is also entwined with that of the ring and I know how long you have awaited this" he moved forward to embrace her "I have worried for you over the years I know of the pain of your sister...if only she had fought back as strongly as you" he moved to stroke Shadows nose "I am glad to see you too old friend to think you would have been used for evil I am amazed that she was able to stand up for herself against Sauron but to turn you as well is incredible" "I was not able to turn my sister though" said Nia from behind him. Gandalf turned to face her once more "you tried though but she was too deep her need for power was greater than your love for her" Gandalf moved closer to her and brushed her hair away from her face his hand traced the thin scar on her face it ran diagonally across her left cheek "you tried and this scar will always be a reminder that you tried your hardest never think that you didn't give it your best. Come now I will let you rest before the council and I will let Elrond know you are here". Nia nodded and followed Gandalf into Rivendell. They were watched from a balcony as they entered Aragorn unable to sleep had heard some of the conversation and was confused who was she and why if she knew Gandalf so well had he never mentioned her before. He reasoned that if she was going to be at the council he would ask her then.  
  
Nia sat on the bed in her room and sighed so it had begun the council tomorrow would probably decide that destroying the ring would be best and for that they would need to travel to Mordor did they really think they would make it but may be there was a chance if the person they chose to carry the ring was strong enough. She lay back on the bed and stared at the ceiling she soon drifted off and only awoke when she heard someone outside her door.  
  
She slipped from the bed and was halfway across the room when there was a knock at the door. She opened it to find herself face to face with an elf he looked surprised that she had heard him coming up the hall but quickly regained his composure "I was asked to come and wake you for the council it will start in half hour" "Thank you....er" "Legolas my name is Legolas Greenleaf prince of Mirkwood" and with that he turned and left.  
  
Nia turned back in to her room and washed at the basin that had been set out for her the water was cool not cold as she had expected she cleaned herself and dressed for the council of all the people there only Gandalf and Elrond knew who she really was. Before going to the council she stopped by the stables to check on shadow he seemed pleased to see her snorting when she entered his stall she laid a hand on is neck to quiet him she laid her head against his neck sighed. After so long it had finally come her wait was nearing its end. "You must stay here old friend I cannot risk taking you along u are too big for the paths we take..I will see you again promise" shadow gave a little whinny to answer and nuzzled against her to show that her understood. When she entered the council chamber she noted she was the first except for Gandalf and Elrond. Elrond moved forward to greet her "welcome Nia I had hoped you would show now I know how long you have waited for this. I hope you will help us but I think you should know that the wraiths have been defeated for a short while they have returned to their master for new forms and will be back but for now we have to contend with the orcs and a new threat it seems" he turned to look at Gandalf "Sarumen has turned against us and now seeks the ring himself with an orc army of his own." Nia shook her head our list of allies grows thin she thought she seated herself in a shadowed corner and waited for the rest to show. She watched as they filed in to the room and seated themselves around the plinth in the middle of the room she saw the elf she had spoken with earlier there seemed to be representatives from the elves, dwarfs and humans here.  
  
Legolas scanned the room as he entered he saw the young woman he had spoken with earlier seated in a corner of the room. She seemed to be watching everything her eyes never missing anything he seated himself with the rest of his people and waited for Elrond to speak.  
  
Nia listened as Elrond spoke about the ring and how it needed to be destroyed she saw Frodo place the ring on the plinth and Gimli's futile attempt to destroy it. She watched the hobbit with some interest he may have been small but his eyes betrayed a strength that she had never seen before he may be the one who could do this. She was brought back to the council when Boromir of Gondor spoke of using the ring as a weapon while he was talking she stood and walked to Elrond's side "the ring cannot be used it has but one fate to find it's master it would not help you but it would use you to destroy yourself" Boromir turned on her "what would a mere woman know of the ring" he sneered "I would know more than you know I have seen first hand what a ring like this can do and the need for power is always the cause you desire it's power to help your people but that is all it needs I..." she stopped not sure of what to say next but Gandalf arose and spoke for her. "I am sure you have heard of the wraiths that desire the ring for their master the 9 rings that were given to men great kings and the 2 that were given to the queens sisters that ruled the ancient land of Mirai a land long forgotten and what their rings did to them they are now the ring wraiths that seek the ring" "But you speak of 11 rings altogether Gandalf" said Aragorn "there are only 10 wraiths what of the 11th" Gandalf looked at Nia and she stepped forward again. "I hold the 11th ring" she held up her and for all to see and a gasp arose from the others in the room "my sister and I were given these rings on the promise that they would help us I was unsure but my sister agreed readily to them she desired the power to prove she could be as greater ruler as any man and this was her downfall when Sauron came to claim us I fought back but my sister was not so strong. When she was taken as a wraith I tried to turn her but I failed she left her mark upon my face and I have waited long for the ring to show itself again it must now I would see it destroyed". Aragorn stood "why do you keep your ring if you do not desire its power why not simply discard it." Nia smiled "and let another find it that would use it's power for evil I would not take that chance when the one ring is destroyed then I would see it gone but until then it is my burden to bear" she seated her self again and waited to see what they would do. She was not surprised when they began to argue the influence of the ring was already upon them and she watched with amazement as the small hobbit Frodo stood and took the burden of the ring upon his small shoulders. They were not so keen to accept her help as Gandalf though "you were nearly one a wraith yourself a servant of Sauron you may work for him still I would not trust you, you would betray us" said Boromir. "You fool" said Gandalf "she has fought Sauron and won do you think she would have been allowed in to Rivendell if there was any chance she was allied with Sauron I have known her most of her life and she is as part of this as anyone she will be coming with us". It was settled finally that as well as the four hobbits Frodo, Sam, Merry and Pippin there would also go Aragorn, Boromir, Legolas of the elves and Gimli for the dwarfs there would also be Gandalf and Nia. Before they set out Nia stood with Shadow while she waited for the rest to assemble Boromir and Gimli made it known outwardly that they did not trust her and Aragorn and Legolas did not seem to want to speak with her only the hobbits and Gandalf seemed at ease with her but the others would take Frodo away if he tried to speak with her as if she would suddenly spirit him away to Mordor if they let her. Merry and Pippin tried their best to cheer her with tales and jokes as they left Rivendell but she was saddened by the fact that they would not trust her. 


	2. Journey

Gandalf decided to travel over the mountains and avoid the gap of Rohan Gimli had asked why they should not go through Moria but Gandalf had said no she knew why though there was something there he had seen before and did not wish to meet again. At night her only companions were Merry and Pippin she would sleep alone a little away from the fire as if to be frozen out by the others she knew that Gandalf wanted her near but even he could not make them like her she would have to win respect on her own. But one night she was surprised by a visitor to her side after the others had fallen asleep. She was just about to doze off when she sensed someone close and sat up, it was Legolas she seated himself beside her and offered her a drink "I must apologise for my behaviour over the journey I was wary of you to begin with but I have seen how sad you are and no traitor would be sad at not being able to be with the people they were going to betray. I was thinking of what you said at the council if you were indeed one of the queens then that would make you over 2000 years old". Nia smiled "yes I am 2600 years old but I forget the exact count I am too old to care this ring kept me alive all that time I would have cast it away but I feared what would happen to the poor soul who found it so I kept it." She looked up in to his clear blue eyes "thank you but it is strange I have been alone for most of my life I do not see why I would worry about being part of this group you are the only person I can relate to here as I know you are nearly as old as me" Legolas smiled for a moment "I am over 2000 years old yes but you a human need the companionship of others maybe after so long alone the thought of joining a group was a hope to you and then to have half of them ignore you dashed those hopes. Do not worry they will soon come round and we will truly be a fellowship". Legolas turned to Nia "I will sleep over here tonight I do not wish for you be alone any more" Nia bedded herself down and was almost thankful for the elf's company and soon fell asleep. Her slumber did not last long though her sleep was interrupted by images of dark riders riding in and out of the darkness they called to her promising her all she ever desired if she would get them the ring. She shook her head and covered her ears she screamed at them telling them they would never get her to betray her new friends she fell to her knees in the darkness. When she looked up the riders stood still before her and then they parted to show the flames. She knew this sign well it had plagued her dreams for many years the eye wreathed in flame. She knew what he wanted and again and again she swore she would never give in she would fight to her last breath. The riders advanced on her chanting again and again for the ring finally Nia threw back her head and screamed at them to go away.  
  
She awoke suddenly and sat upright she was suddenly aware of someone next to her and went for her sword her hand was stopped and a familiar voice reached her ears "Easy Nia its ok you are among friends the dream is gone". She relaxed and saw in the firelight that it was Gandalf holding her hand. She suddenly hugged the wizard "its ok" said Gandalf stroking her hair he suddenly realised that the others had gathered. "What's wrong Gandalf we heard screaming" said Aragorn looking anxiously at the wizard. "Hold a moment Aragorn all will become clear in a moment". He held Nia by the shoulders and moved her to face him "Nia you know what you must do are you ready?"  
  
Nia nodded and sat herself straight "Gandalf what are you doing?" said Boromir "shush Boromir just watch". Gandalf brought out a small crystal pendant and hung in front of Nia's eyes so that the light of the fire reflected off it in to her eyes but she did not flinch she watched the light soon her eyes took on a glazed look and Gandalf put the pendant away "what do you see Nia". When she spoke it was if her voice was very far away "he is angry..angry that they return having failed. He knows of Saruman's plans and has contacted him. Saruman is breeding orcs with goblins so they may venture out in sunlight. A vast army that may cover great distances at speed to retrieve his precious ring.....he knows.Saruman knows where we are he is sending great storms to hinder us to force us...to force us..I see no more". Her eyes fluttered and she slumped against Gandalf. "Is she alright" said Legolas kneeling beside her "she will be fine if we let her rest for a short while".  
  
"What just happened" said Aragorn, Gandalf looked up at the ranger "Nia is plagued by nightmares tonight she had one such nightmare he tried to get her to bring him the ring and as usual she refused these nightmares are very painful and exhausting for her. The channel Sauron uses to reach her flows both ways and when she awakens she is able to see what he knows for a short time without him knowing she is there. We have just used her to gather information and now we know that Saruman knows where we are and need to choose and alternate route". "If she is able to know his plans what is to stop him from learning ours through her" said Boromir "this is just another reason for her not to come with us". Gandalf rose to speak but Aragorn beat him to it "you fool did you not hear her screaming she was in pain she fought against him to stop him knowing anything. I will not let her go if she was willing to go through that to help people who have treated her so shamefully" he knelt beside Legolas and took Nia's hand "will you accept my apology Nia I am sorry that we have treated you so badly". Nia nodded then Boromir and Gimli also came forward to apologise "do not apologise I understand your suspicion with something as important as this at stake but let us forget all that has gone before" the other agreed and Nia slept within the camp for the rest of night.  
  
The following morning they had a hard decision to make they had to choose and alternate route and the only option left open to them was Moria the ancient city of the dwarfs. Nia could sense Gandalf's unease at returning to that place and she herself had walked within Moria before and really did not want to go again but it was the only way left. When she had a chance she spoke with Gandalf privately "you know this is where he was forcing us all along we may still make the gap of Rohan if we change course now". Gandalf turned to the young woman and smiled "if we went by way of the gap we would almost certainly run in to Saruman's orcs at least this way we may yet go unnoticed". "But what about...it" Gandalf stopped "with any luck we will never have to find out". They continued on in silence until they reached the walls of Moria. As they sat in front of the gates to Moria Nia watched the water it was as if it were watching them and it made her feel uneasy "you feel it too" she turned to find Legolas next to her. "Yes it is as if the water itself is watching us but I am unable to see anything". "You seem have known Gandalf for a long time but he has never mentioned you to another why is that" "Partly because I asked him and also keeping me a secret as well as the ring gives him an advantage over Saruman if Saruman had known of me there was a chance he could use me to find the ring so I was kept a secret from even him only Gandalf and Elrond ever knew who I really was to anyone else I was a ranger from the east". Legolas looked at the woman next to him and yet she seemed so far away it was as if all her time alone had made her unemotional and withdrawn his thoughts were cut short by a shout from Aragorn the great doors were opening and Gandalf bade them to enter and Nia was glad to do this if only to get away from the waters edge.  
  
They entered the great hall just after the doors at once Nia could sense there was something wrong. As Gandalf lit the entrance with his staff she could see small heaps surrounding them. As the light became greater she noticed that they were bodies she moved forwards to investigate the nearest one. It was a dwarf a goblin arrow protruded from his chest as she pulled it out she heard Boromir saying that they should make for the gap of Rohan. Legolas caught her arm as they made to leave the tomb but as they did so Frodo was suddenly grabbed by something in the water. Long tentacles shot out of the water knocking the other hobbits back as another coiled itself around Frodo and hoisted him high above the water. Nia rushed forward with her bow Boromir and Aragorn had already attacked with their swords and Nia thought she could help better by aiming at the main part of the beast which was now visible above the water. She shot several arrows in to what passed for a face as Aragorn struck at the arm holding Frodo. It worked and it let go Boromir catching Frodo and hurrying back towards the gates of Moria. Suddenly she was pushed inside by Boromir as the great beast tried to reach them. Instead it only managed to bring down the entrance of the cave around it. This stopped the beast from getting at them but also trapped the fellowship inside Moria they now had no choice and had to venture through Moria. 


	3. Moria

As they moved through the various corridors and passages Nia realised that much had changed over the years since she was last here and she thought if Gandalf may be having the same trouble remembering the right route through Moria. Her fears were confirmed when they stopped at a junction and 3 passages led off in different directions. She seated herself next to him  
  
"are we lost Gandalf" she asked. Gandalf smiled "no I just need to remember which passage it was..I was wondering if you could remember the way at all". Nia simply shook her head "it's been nearly 500 years since I was here last much has changed I am afraid I cannot help you". They spent the night at the junction and Nia's sleep was troubled again this time there were no flames just the riders riding at her sweeping their swords at her trying to cut her down. They were trying to frighten her away to make her give up her place in the fellowship although they did not know of her ability to see what Sauron was thinking she was still a threat she could detect their presence and sense what they were planning when they were near enough. Suddenly one caught her off guard and came in sweeping low with its sword. Nia could have easily dodged until she realised it was her sister. The sight of her caught Nia and the sword slashed across her shoulder she screamed in pain and was suddenly aware of someone calling her name.  
  
She suddenly awoke to find Boromir holding her close and a look of concern on his face which she had never seen before. "Nia are you alright was it a nightmare again" she nodded "only the wraiths this time they are trying to scare me away". Suddenly Legolas gasped "Nia...your shoulder" she tried to move to look and a searing pain shot up her arm and she cried out. Boromir laid her back as Gandalf came forward to look. He loosened her shirt and exposed her shoulder. There was a deep slash in the flesh "where did this come from" he asked but he knew the answer "they attacked me in my dreams I did not realise they could actually injure me". "This is Saruman's work once we are on the other side of the mountains we will be out of his reach then and these dreams will stop for a while" said Gandalf. Nia let Legolas bind her wound and then tried to sleep again she managed a few hours until Gandalf suddenly stood and said "this way".  
  
They followed the winding passages until they came down a set of steps and entered a huge space. Gandalf moved forward and risked a little more light. As the light spread outwards Nia was amazed at the huge hall before them. She had seen it before but she had forgotten the enormity of it all. They moved down the great hall and Nia knew they were not far from the opening on the other side of the mountain with any luck they would make it there without being discovered. Suddenly Gimli noticed a set of doors and rushed towards them. Nia followed him she did not want to go in there she just wanted to get out of this place but the others followed and soon there were all inside the room. Gimli was kneeling in front of a huge stone coffin Gandalf picked up a book that was beside it. As he read from the pages Nia wandered the room it reeked of death and she could sense it all around her. She began to shake and jumped when Legolas placed a hand on her shoulder "are you alright you seem troubled". Nia shook her head "it's just this place I can feel it all around me the death that filled this place.." She passed a hand over her eyes as if to wipe it away "I will be fine do not concern yourself with me" her voice sounding harder than she wanted it to but Legolas merely smiled he did not move from her side suddenly there was a loud clattering and Nia spun round to see a very sheepish Pippin standing near the well as a loud noise echoed from its depths. Everyone held their breath but as the noise dimmed there was nothing else. "You fool!" said Gandalf "throw yourself in next time" but as he turned away a deep drumming seemed to come back up the well oh no thought Nia orcs!  
  
Boromir rushed towards the doors and narrowly missed being shot by an orcs arrow. He moved back in to the room and he and Aragorn began barricading the door. Nia took out her bow and stringed an arrow ready for anything that came through the door. She placed herself between the door and the hobbits she could hear them breaking the doors down and something bigger the cave troll.  
  
Suddenly they were in the room Nia let her arrows fly but soon there were too close to use a bow and she was forced to use her sword. She was at a disadvantage though her arm had been injured the night before and severely affected her reflexes. but she fought on she saw Boromir take a severe blow from the cave troll and tried to fight her way over to where he lay but there was just too many of them. The only this that seemed to be helping them was the cave troll in its anger it was taking out many of its own people trying to hit the fellowship. Nia scrambled past the orcs dodging blows and the cave troll to get to Boromir she saw out of the corner of her eye that it was now hunting Frodo out but Aragorn was closer and had seen Frodo. She continued to Boromir and found him slumped against a wall she slashed at the orc that was about to run him through and kneeled next to Boromir.  
  
She held his head as he came round "you alright" she said he nodded and she helped him to his feet. Suddenly she heard Sam cry out when she looked up she saw that Frodo had been hit with a spear. She and Boromir ran forward with the others but as she arrived Frodo was coming to she saw the shirt of mithril he was wearing and sighed with relief. Gandalf grabbed her by the shoulder and yelled at her to follow them. He led them through the doors and onwards along the hall as they ran Nia could see orcs and goblins emerging from every dark shadow. They ran on and on but it was soon obvious that they were heavily outnumbered by the orcs and soon they were surrounded. Nia drew her sword and readied herself for a fight but it was not to be. I deep rumble sounded from the other end of the hall and she turned to see a deep glow of red approaching them. The orcs were obviously scared by this as they retreated almost instantly she looked to Gandalf as he watched the glow getting closer. "Gandalf is that..." "It is..run!!" They turned and made for the doors at the end of the hall she followed Boromir and Legolas down the stairs and heard a yell before her as Boromir nearly ran straight off a ledge only to be pulled back by Legolas at the last minute. They moved down the staircase and she could hear it following them she sensed it pure evil a demon of the old world. She was not easily frightened but this thing was like nothing she ever sensed before and it did frighten her. As they reached a gap in the stairs she did not even stop but made the jump in one to join Legolas on the other side. Pippin and Merry were carried over by Boromir, Sam was thrown by Aragorn and Gimli made the jump himself being saved from falling back by Legolas grabbing his long beard. Just as Aragorn and Frodo were about to jump part of the stairs gave way and widened the gap even more. There was no way they could jump it and as she watched a piece of falling masonry took out the stairs behind them completely cutting them off. The base of the stairs began to give way and luckily it fell forward colliding with the main part and Aragorn and Frodo jumped to safety before it fell in to the dark depths. Nia grabbed Frodo and pushed him onwards they had not far to go until the bridge but that thing was still after them and she was determined to get out of Moria alive. Finally the bridge came in to view and they began to run across orc arrows flew at them from every direction which made the crossing difficult for there was not much room to dodge on the bridge. Gandalf was the last to cross but as she looked back she saw the Balrog behind Gandalf instead of crossing Gandalf stopped in the middle and turned back to face the Balrog. "You shall not pass" he cried out "I am a servant of the secret fire you shall not pass!!" He brought down his staff on the bridge causing it to crumble beneath the Balrog and the demon disappeared from view in to the deep chasm beneath. Nia's cry of joy died on her lips as she saw the whip of the Balrog suddenly appear and wrap around the wizards legs pulling from the edge of the bridge. "Gandalf!" she screamed and tried to run back across the bridge but she was stopped by Legolas, his strong arms holding her tightly as she struggled against him. She looked up to see Gandalf clinging to the edge of the bridge, his last words reaching her ears before he fell in to the depths. "Fly you fools" "Gandalf nooooo!" Nia struggled against Legolas but he would not let her go instead he forced her onwards towards the exit.  
  
They burst in to the light beyond the exit where the orcs would not follow and stopped for a chance to catch their breath. They each were shocked at the loss of Gandalf and Nia could not believe one of her oldest and dearest friends was gone. Legolas finally loosened his hold on her and she slumped to the floor sobbing she had not cried in a very long time the last time was when she had lost her sister. As she looked around she could see the others were also grief stricken suddenly she felt Legolas's arms around her not restricting this time merely holding her close as she cried. They stayed that way for a short while until she heard Aragorn's voice telling them they must move on before nightfall. She got to her feet and wiping the last of her tears she turned to Aragorn "where will we go from here". "We will make for the woods of Lothlorien" Nia nodded she had not been there in a long time since she last travelled through Moria and she wondered if much had changed. They travelled for most of the day only reaching the woods edge near twilight as they entered Nia was amazed at how quiet it was usually there was bird song or the sound of smaller creatures in the undergrowth but there was nothing.  
  
Suddenly she sensed then watching from the undergrowth they were all uneasy in these times it was harder to tell friend from foe. Unsure of how certain people would react she pulled up her hood and covered her face. Aragorn was caught by surprise of the appearance of the elves but he did not show it the elf before him was tall and proud if slightly arrogant. "Haldir of lorien" he said "we come here for help and protection". The elf nodded "you have entered the realm of the lady of the wood and cannot go back" He looked at the rest of the group his eyes coming to rest on each member before moving on. Nia thought she saw a look of disdain as his eyes fell on the dwarf. She suddenly felt very uncomfortable she should not have come back she should have known that Haldir as marchwarden would have met them. Finally his eyes came to rest on her and she noticed the change of expression as he tried to feel her thoughts and was turned away. A look of confusion flashed across Haldir's face "who are you who can shield your mind from us..you are not an elf". Nia took a deep breath and pulled back her hood she had been dreading this moment since entering the woods. "Why should I not be able to was it not you who taught me"? For a moment Haldir looked shocked "Nia.." "Haldir..you are well" Haldir did not answer instead he said "follow me" and turned in to the forest. As they followed the elves through the wood Legolas caught Nia's arm "how do you know Haldir" "I was here many years ago and we met then I had been injured badly and the elves of Lothlorien nursed me back to health. Haldir was one of them". "What happened if you do not mind me asking?" "He and I became rather close and when the time came for me to leave we decided that his place was here and mine was not back then I thought I could destroy the ring myself..I was foolish it was only later I realised the ring would turn up when the time was right but I never returned until now." 


	4. bugger

Due to the loss of my work i so wanted to update this story but it will have to wait as i have to write it all again but will update if people want me to continue 


End file.
